


Il peso degli anni

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pirata sregolato [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDVf2RaR8RgHa partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi:Elizabeth, WillPrompt: solo altri dieci anni, solo altri dieci anni...





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Ogni dieci anni...  
  


Elizabeth osservò oltre la finestra le nuvole grigie all’orizzonte e socchiuse gli occhi. Una lacrima le rigò il viso e l’uomo accanto a lei le baciò il collo. Le passò una mano tra i capelli, si sentiva il battito cardiaco del cuore rinchiuso nella scatola e lo sciabordio del mare.

“Tra un po’ dovrò andare” sussurrò Will. La moglie si voltò verso di lui di scatto, gli afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani e lo baciò con foga. Gli occhi le bruciavano e avvertiva nelle fitte nel petto. Will osservò la ciocca grigia tra i capelli di lei e abbassò lo sguardo. Elizabeth gli passò le mani sul petto nudo e gli morse una spalla.

“Solo altri dieci anni, solo altri dieci anni …” ripeté come una litania tra gli ansiti. Lo baciò ancora sulle labbra. Will la scostò e la baciò delicatamente, accarezzandole una guancia con il dorso delle dita.

“Solo altri dieci anni” rispose.

 


	2. Cap.2 Se solo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDVf2RaR8Rg  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Jack,Will  
> Prompt: eppure il mondo continua a ruotare intorno a quel maledetto!

Cap.2 Se solo...  
  


Will guardò il mare, stringendo il timone con entrambe le mani. Sentiva gli occhi della sua ciurma e quelli di suo padre che lo fissavano.

“Mio figlio ‘sta diventando grande” sussurrò. Sputafuoco sorrise e Will chinò il capo.

-Lo vedrò morire, sorte che a te non è toccata padre- pensò. Guardò i suoi uomini sollevare le vele, il vento le gonfiò e la nave prese velocità. Sentì il timone tremargli sotto le dita e lo girò, invertendo la rotta. Una serie di scialuppe con dentro degli spiriti lo seguirono.

“E’ da quando ho lasciato Elizabeth che non faccio altro che pensare a Jack” sussurrò.

- _Avete omesso un capitano_ \- sentì la voce di Elizabeth ricordargli.

“Capitan Sparrow avrebbe saputo cosa fare per renderla immortale, per ricongiungerci o far cessare la maledizione” bisbigliò. Strinse gli occhi ed espirò rumorosamente. Alzò il capo e riaprì gli occhi liquidi.

“Sono anni che non lo vedo eppure … eppure …” disse con voce inudibile. Il vento gli fece ondeggiare i capelli intorno al viso.

“Eppure il mondo continua a ruotare intorno a quel maledetto!” gridò.

 


End file.
